


Warmer Here

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Here

Natasha says nothing when she slips into Maria’s bed, but she doesn’t have to. Maria knows when she is hurting, when she needs comfort. She will always do her best to make Natasha feel the same comfort she has always taken in Natasha’s comforting warmth. 

It feels warmer here, when there’s two of them. Natasha may not like emotions, but her kindness, so well hidden in battle and behind a guard, shines when she is needed. Comfort that Maria feels is radiated back to the team when they work. 

Maria’s calmness always helps. She never noticably blinks, or feels panic.


End file.
